


Dear Future Husband

by R_4_L



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Tadashi finally gets the courage to confess to his best friend, but he's going to do it a little differently.  Tsukki loves three things: Dinosaurs, Strawberry Shortcake, and his music.  Spelling things out on cake is something his mother would do.  Finding a way to confess using dinosaurs was just weird, but music.  He could use music to express what Tsukki means to him.  Now he just needs to wait for Tsukki's answer.





	Dear Future Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Took this #tkymweek2019 prompt on about a week ago. I wanted to make sure that I had something in time so it's not as polished as I'd like and I kept changing how it was going to go...I might go back and change it- add- expand not sure. Please be gentle.
> 
> Tsukiyama_week_2019

Tadashi walked around town following his mother as she walked into one store after another. "Two iced coffee please." She took the drinks from a street vendor and moved bench. She waited until her son sat beside her setting down the bags he was carrying for her, "Tadashi, what’s on your mind?" It was always a struggle to get him to open up. He was such a sensitive and introverted child. He was so much like the her husband it hurt her, and he had such a bigger struggle to deal with then they ever did.

"I'm fine mom." He didn't want to worry her, although he knew she would. 

"You getting trouble at school?"

He blushed and tried to hide. "No, mom. The team's been great."

She smiled at his mentioned of the volleyball team. She really needed to go and talk to his captain, coach and advisor to the thank them for all they've done for her boy, "and you and Kei are getting along alright?"

"Kei's fine, and before you ask I'm caught up on my school work." 

"Well, you been so quite today, almost distracted. I just worry."

Tadashi bowed, "sorry mom."

"Well, let's finish the shopping and the you can go do whatever it is you'd like." She headed over to Shimada Meats, they were a little out her way but the manager was helping her boy and she could see the way he was gaining confidence. A little extra travel time was nothing to show her support the only way she could. "You know where to find me when you want to talk."

Tadashi grimaced at the way he avoided talking. He had a lot on his mind, but didn't know how to talk about it. He pulled out the notebook he had hidden under his mattress and sat at his desk. Doodling away on the pages while he let his mind wonder. The notebook was his one guilty secrets. It was the one place where he could write down all his hopes and dreams and ideas that he wasn't brave enough to voice yet. It was where he wrote Kei's name over and over and over. He'd had a crush on his best friend forever. At first he just chalked it up to admiration. After all Tsukki was everything that he wasn't. It wasn't until the beginning of their first year of high school that he realized it wasn't just admiration. Drawing another heart with both of their initials inside he admitted at least to himself that he had a serious crush on his best friend. What the hell was he going to do?

Training camp exposed him to a lot of different people. People he had at least something in common with and he could talk to with getting too tongue tied. Watching how close Tsukki became with the other two captains had made him a little jealous. Kuroo and Bokuto weren't shy about being around Tsukki and his attitude hadn't put them off. It was talking with Kenma one night that really helped him figure things out. They had sat outside one night, Kenma trying to avoid Hinata and more practice and Tadashi trying not to feel jealous about Tsukki being with Kuroo.

"You don't need to worry about your Tsukishima." Kenma spun a volleyball in his hands but hadn't looked up. "Kuroo and Bokuto are both just really affectionate people and don't understand the idea of personal boundaries. Well, it's more likely that Bokuto understands he just doesn't care and Kuroo will misunderstand on purpose if it's a way to get under someone's skin and relatively harmless." He glanced up through his bangs. "If your blocker showed any signs of truly disliking being touched then Kuroo would back off and hold Bo back too."

"Oh, I wasn't worried," Tadashi tried to keep his face from turning red.

Kenma gave a little smile because he understood how hard it was to come to terms with your feelings. Taking a breathe he decided to put himself out there and hope that it didn't come back to bite him in the ass. "Kuroo has known me forever. I hate being the center of attention, always have, so Kuroo made it his job to stand out more to take the pressure off of me. How has Tsukishima taken the fact that you're gay?"

The way Yamaguchi paled made the second year setter feel bad. "He knows but he didn't say anything. I mean I told him and asked if he'd still be my friend, all he said was 'lame' and walked away. I haven't brought it up again." Tadashi pressed a hand to his stomach, Tsukki may not have said anything but he was scared to bring it up again.

"Do you think he disapproves?" Kenma sure hoped not. He had heard from Hinata that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had been friends since middle school. If Kuroo had turned away from him when he came out, he wouldn't have survived.

Yamaguchi just shrugged.

Kenma wasn't sure if he should bring up the obvious crush Yamaguchi seemed to have on the blonde. He was about to say something when the freckled faced teen beat him to it.

"I don't know if he knows I have a crush on him. I mean I haven't said anything, but I'm not all that good at hiding what I'm feeling especially around him. Tsukki's really smart." Tadashi's voice was really quiet.

"Yamaguchi..." In the end he didn't say anything else. He didn't know what to say. The two teens sat against the gym in quiet. The call of the Karasuno captain had Yamaguchi rising to go back inside. "Yamaguchi, if you want to talk to someone, come and find me. I won't say anything alright."

"Thanks Kenma." Yamaguchi went back inside, leaving his new friend outside in the evening light.

Kenma sat for a minute before searching out Kuroo. It's what he always did when he had a problem. Maybe his best friend could help him figure out a way to help a new friend.

Training camp ended with no real answers, Kenma pulled Yamaguchi aside before the van arrived. "I don't really know what to tell you except for you to call me if you want to talk." Kenma was really stepping out of his comfort zone, between Yamaguchi and Hinata. Something told him, that his friendship with Yamaguchi was going to be easier on his nerves as the pinch server had a similar personality and wasn't as tiring as Hinata was. "Here's my cell number and line code." He leaned forward, stepping into Yamaguchi's space, spying the blonde coming around the corner Kenma took it one step further. He rested his forehead against Yamaguchi's and whispered, "contact me even if it's just have someone listen ok." He pulled back slowly and moved so Yamaguchi could see his crush. 

The blush came quick, "sure. Sorry Tsukki." The stuttering voice was actually quite cute. The arm the blonde threw around his shoulder to guide him around the building was even better.

Kenma followed at a slower pace. He listened with half a ear to Hinata rambling and stood by Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi as Karasuno pulled away.

"You going to tell me what type of trouble you got me into this time?" Kuroo leaned over his childhood friend as the waved good-bye

"Nope," Kenma grinned and headed back inside, Kuroo's whining and Bokuto's laugh followed him. Yamaguchi was going to be fine if the look Tsukshima gave him was any indication.

Tsukki wasn't sure what the hell Yams was doing with Nekoma's pudding headed setter but he didn't like it. It was bad enough he kept getting cornered by the stupid Cat and Owl. Watching his best friend get on the bus, he knew Yams was keeping something from him, he just didn't know what. What he did know was that it was always better to wait for Tadashi to either gather his courage and speak up or to corner him when he wasn't paying attention. 

Lying in bed that night Tadashi looked at the two different texts on his phone. The first was from Tsukki just asking him if he was alright and letting him know that he was going back to the city over the weekend to help his brother move. The second was a little unexpected, he had texted Kenma once he got home to give the setter his cell and line information, he didn't expect to get back the text he did.

Kenma: you should confess to Tsukishima

Yamaguchi: don't want to ruin a friendship

Kenma: won't

Yamaguchi: Have you ever confessed?

Kenma: yes. Last month

Yamaguchi: How did you do it? Was it returned?

Kenma: well we're dating so I'd say yes. Went out to a movie and told him afterwards.

Yamaguchi: can I ask who?

Kenma: Keiji Akaashi. How will you do it?

Akaashi? Bokuto's setter? Man, that was unexpected and threw him for a bit of a loop. His mind reeling with what he knew of the two setters distracted him from Kenma's last question. How would he do it? Damn it, he wasn't going to say anything but Kenma put the idea in his head and now he was trying to figure it out. Thinking about his best friend, he wanted to confess in a way that stood out. Tsukki had already had two girls confess to him and he turned them down. He was going to be different, who knew Tsukki better then he did? Moving to his computer his flipped through the music files, trying to find the songs that expressed what he felt. He didn't want to be predictable and pick the typical love songs. Tsukki liked a wide variety of music. He pulled songs from different genres into a file. Themes from childhood shows, songs popular on radio, and some of his favorites. The parody of the Jurassic Park theme was added because it made them both smile. There were a couple of more upbeat love songs that he really liked. Saving the file he attached it to an email, closed his eyes, and sent it right away. Kenma was right, if he didn't do something soon, he never would. 

"Oh man, Tsukki don't hate me...." He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. What would he do? Would Tsukki laugh? Hate him? Would he even know what the playlist meant? Oh god, his life was over. He'd be back to being alone. He sent a quick text to Kenma telling his one confidant what he had done. He needed reassurance and Kenma was the only one who could give that right now. The notification that his email had been read was even more heart wrenching. When hours went by with no word from the bespectacled blonde Tadashi felt his heart sink. Of course he had labelled the playlist with the blondes first name but when he sent it there was nothing else there. He hadn't explained why he made the playlist or even added a subject to the email. Covering his face with his hands Tadashi realized that it could be days or weeks before Tsukki even opened the playlist or listened to it. He was such an idiot. He was going to have to confess like everyone else.

"Mom I'm going to the park," Tadashi couldn't stay in his room any longer.

"Alright, be careful sweetie, see you a couple of hours," his mother called from the front room.

***

Kei saw the new email from Tadashi and smiled.

"Something from Yamaguchi eh?" Akiteru asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"The only time you really smile is when you get something from Tadashi." Akiteru gave a soft smile and carried a box up the stairs. He wished he had a better relationship with his younger brother, but that was not only on him for lying in high school, but on their parents. The divorce had been rough on Kei. He had trouble trusting people and tended to hide behind sarcasm and his cutting wit. He was different with Tadashi. Akiteru hoped that Kei saw what it was his friend was willing to offer and had not just been looking on the surface. He knew the younger teen was in love with his brother. Maybe it was because he was in love with his best friend as well that he saw it so clearly. It was what had pushed him to make this move. The sound of feet behind him told him that Kei had gotten past his shock and was back to helping.

The two brothers managed to get most of the boxes upstairs and were unpacking when there was a perfunctory knock on the door, before it opened. "Akiteru, Kei, I brought lunch." 

Kei sat at the table with his brother and mother eating a lunch he didn't taste. His mind on the playlist Yamaguchi had sent. What did mean? Was he trying to say something with the song choices or was he reading too much into it? He needed to listen to the entire list again.

"Talk to me Kei," Akiteru was holding out hope that he would take him seriously this time.

The huff told him that it fell on deaf ears, "I'm not sure that you can handle all the drama that is my life." He meant it as a brush off but was surprised at how accurate it really was. 

The entire weekend had Kei listening to the new playlist over and over. The random parody songs were just so iconic of the relationship he had with Tadashi that they weren't surprising. It was the love songs that threw him off balance. Was that what Tadashi was trying to tell him when he first came out that he was gay? Was he trying, in his own awkward way, to say that he was in love with his best friend? How did he feel about it? 

Tadashi was the only real friend Kei had. He didn't have to hide how weird he was because Tadashi understood him. Tadashi knew when to pull him out of his own head, he needed his friend. The real question was how did he feel about Tadashi. Listening to the music Tadashi picked, Kei thought about the lyrics and meaning. Even the parody songs were them. The more he thought about it the more he realized that having Tadashi as a boyfriend would be the perfect solution. 

Akiteru walked onto the balcony with the purpose of pulling his brother out of his head and inside for a movie. He'd been such a big help over the weekend and he wanted to spend some quality time with Kei before distance pulled them apart again. Kei was sitting on the ground his arms around his legs, head on his knees. His eyes were closed and he had his headphones on, the look on his face was one of deep concentration. When a smile broke across his face, Akiteru figured that he'd better leave Kei to his rumination and went back inside. He'd dish out the shortcake and strawberries he had made fresh as a thank you for all of his help.

Kei knew that he was going to have to respond in the same manner as Yammy confessed, but he wanted to wait to see that freckled face when he was answered. Kei scrolled through his music library and eventually went inside to see what his brother had.

*****

Monday morning came too quickly. Tadashi hadn't heard a word from Kei and he was sure that his friendship was over. Walking to school he wasn't sure he was ready for volleyball practice and seeing Tsukki. Approaching their regular meeting spot Yamaguchi slowed. Would Tsukki be there? He stopped just before turning the corner. He didn't know if he wanted Tsukki to be there or not.

The beep of an incoming text startled a yelp out of him.

Tsukki: I hope this answers your email from this weekend.

A song was included. Tadashi put in his earbuds and pressed play. As the song played his face got redder and redder.

Tsukki: are you going to walk around the corner or am I coming to get you?

Tadashi took a breath and went to meet his best friend. 

"I was wondering how long it would take you to meet me." Tsukki's smile was gentle. "Did you listen to the song?" He turned and started towards the school

Tadashi walked beside Tsukki like he had for the past three years. "I got it." The words were whispered. He handed one side of the earbuds to the blonde and pressed play. 

While the song played Kei reached down and entwined their fingers. 

"Is this going to be our song now?"

Tsukki smirked, "it suits us don't you think?" He leaned over to kiss the freckled nose before humming along to the chorus.

Tadashi laughed and leaned in close. This might just work out better then he anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> Left the playlist open so everyone could put in their favorite songs. 
> 
> The only two I'm mentioning is the parody of the "Jurassic Park" theme song where words are added "Holy F#¥*ing Shit it's a dinosaur" and I'm sorry I don't know who added the words to the movie scene.
> 
> The other song is "Dear Future Husband" by Meghan Trainor because Tsukki is salty enough to use this as his answer to Yams confession.


End file.
